Destiny Has Chosen This Path
by YumiYa
Summary: Xiaolang and Sakura don't know each other. Sakura has already successfully beated Yue and transformed the Sakura cards without Eriol being there. Complete!!! Please R/R!! Onegai??!?!?!?! Domo arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^v^
1. The beginning of it all

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me!!! It belongs to CLAMP! There! I did it! Easier said than done though!!!! WAAAAH!  
  
Yumi_Ya: Okay, like the summary said, this was a SS project but hey.it's still a fanfics!! If you feel like it really sucked, you can flame! In fact, flame as much as you want, if it's really that bad! Personally, I think it's one of my worst works! Well.introducing.Destiny has Chosen This Path!  
  
"text"=dialogue  
  
'text'=thoughts  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Once upon a time in a land far, far away.lived a young 13-year old boy named, Li Xiaolang. Xiaolang was the soon-to-be-leader of the strongest clan in the world, the Li Clan. The Li Clan was a clan made of sorcerers and sorceresses, mainly descendants of the great Clow Reed, creator of the powerful Clow Cards, himself!  
  
Xiaolang, as part of his training, was sent to Qutou, a small village on an oasis in western China, to learn independence and housekeeping skills with his cousin and fiancée, Li Meilin. (It was to keep the Li line pure blood!) Of course, Xiaolang was a direct descendant of Clow; therefore he had much magical potential. He was also one of the youngest, strongest, and most powerful sorcerers in the world!  
  
Unlike him, Meilin had absolutely no powers at all, because her mom married a different clan member who had no magic. One day, his mother, Li Yelan called.  
  
"Xiaolang, how are you?" I just wanted to let you know that the clan elders have given you a mission to complete before you return home. After you've completed it and come home, you will marry Meilin immediately!" Xiaolang felt a sinking feeling in his heart. Since Xiaolang found out about the engagement, he'd been spending as much time as he could away from Meilin. He really didn't want to marry someone he didn't love, nonetheless, Meilin! Meilin was so happy about it though and, from then on, clung to him wherever he went.  
  
"Mother, my training."  
  
"Your training is complete once you've done the mission!" Yelan interrupted.  
  
"But."  
  
"You've mastered cooking, housekeeping, mathematics, literacy, Martial Arts, Sword fighting, Calligraphy, everything!"  
  
"Mother! What about my farmland and Meilin?"  
  
"You will take Meilin with you! As for your land.leave them! I doubt there's much there anyway! It's so dry and hard to farm too! Not fertile at all! You're probably very thin! My poor son!"  
  
"Mother! I'm."  
  
"None of that now! When you come home, you'll eat more food than you've been getting from your subsistence farming!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Good, now listen carefully! Travel towards the region of northeast China and find the reincarnation of Clow Reed! Then travel to Southeast China and find a flower, delicate and beautiful but very powerful! Don't underestimate this clue!"  
  
"Yes, mother!"  
  
"Now pack up! You'll be leaving immediately and don't forget your sword!"  
  
"Why must I do this mission?"  
  
"To prove your real strength, and whether you can protect Meilin and your children when the time comes! Now, you best be going! Safe journey! Bye!" The phone clicked as they hung up. Xiaolang turned around slowly and found Meilin behind him with her eyes wide open and an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Aaagh!!" Xiaolang jumped back. Meilin fell to the ground. Xiaolang calmed down then glared at her. "Geez, Meilin! What are you trying to do? Kill me? I almost had a heart attack!" Xiaolang got up and walked to the middle of their small house. He lifted his hands and whispered an incantation. His aura spread throughout the house and in an instant, all their stuff was magically packed. Meilin stood, grabbed her pack and waited for Xiaolang to get ready. A couple of minutes later, they were ready to go. As they started walking east, Meilin asked what his mother told him. Xiaolang replied coldly, "Don't you know? We're going on a mission!"  
  
"Well, no duh! I heard that part but what exactly are we doing?!"  
  
"We're going northeast for Clow's reincarnation then southeast for a delicate, beautiful, and powerful flower!"  
  
"Well! That really helps, doesn't it?" Meilin marched next to Xiaolang, complaining about how they were going to wander for years looking for these people until they dropped dead. Xiaolang just ignored her and kept walking.  
  
Two days later, Xiaolang and Meilin reached a fork. There was a trail going left, one going straight, and one going right. The two travelers stopped. Xiaolang looked at the signs by the trails.  
  
"Okay.let's see. The left one goes to the Gobi, the center one goes to the Great Wall, and the right one goes to the Huang He."  
  
"Oooooooh!!! Let's go to the Great Wall! Please!!" Meilin begged Xiaolang jumping up and down. Xiaolang thought carefully. 'If we take the left trail, we'll have to travel through the Gobi Desert. It's just rocks and dry soil.but it gets so cold there, we could freeze to death! My magic can't keep us warm for long. However, if we take the Great Wall, it'll keep us away from invaders. If I remember correctly, the wall should end at Beijing.'  
  
"Alright, but the Wall is very."Xiaolang was interrupted quickly interrupted by Meilin's squeal. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the trail in the middle. So, Xiaolang and Meilin headed for the Great Wall of China.  
  
Later on the Great Wall, Xiaolang and Meilin stopped for a rest.  
  
"My.it sure is a great view from here!" Meilin leaned against the structure. Suddenly, it shook and the part of the Wall under the two young travelers collapsed.  
  
"Aaaaaaah!" They shouted as they fell down. Xiaolang quickly grabbed a slip of parchment under his robe with some characters on them. He held it up in the air.  
  
"Element, Wind! Come to my aid!" Suddenly, a gust of wind came and caught Xiaolang and Meilin in mid air. Slowly the wind blew gently away from the Wall, carefully lowering them. When their feet touched the ground, Meilin hugged Xiaolang so tight he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Xiaolang!" She let go of him. As Xiaolang caught his breath, he scolded her, "Meilin that was dangerous! That wall is more than a couple of centuries old! Meilin, you know that!"  
  
"But it's long enough!" Meilin said, trying to make up an excuse for her stupid mistake.  
  
"Maybe back then it was 4000 miles long to keep invaders away from conquering China, but now, it's beginning to crumble and it's only around 2000 miles long with gaps in it!"  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I was going to but you dragged me away before I could continue!" They stood there, silent for a while. Then Meilin said, "I'm sorry, Xiaolang!" A couple of yards away, they saw some water.  
  
"Um, exactly where are we?" Xiaolang looked around, "It seems as if we're near the Huang He."  
  
"Okay! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me information on this!" Meilin said crossing her arms. Xiaolang looked at her crossly, "Why don't you tell me? You went to school too, you know!"  
  
"Okay, let's see.Huang He is also know as China's Sorrow because it flooded so often and took many lives, ruined crops and farmland. The Europeans named it the Yellow River because, unlike regular rivers, it's actually kind of yellow!"  
  
"It's nice to know you actually listen to the tutors!" Xiaolang and Meilin kept walking northeast towards Beijing.  
  
  
  
End of Part 1!!!!!  
  
Yumi_Ya: This story is complete!! I left a cliffhanger! Not really.well continue reading! Please try to R+R! Thanks! 


	2. 2 new travelers...or is it 3?!?!?!?

Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMP! Not ne body else!!! Got that?  
  
Yumi_Ya: Wow! If you made it to the 2nd chapter, you must really really like it or have nothin' better to do! Well, enjoy!!!  
  
"text"=dialogue  
  
"text"=thoughts  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Few weeks later, they had finally arrived. They looked around and noticed that Beijing was mostly made of plains.  
  
"Aaah! Look at all the people here! There's a lot more here than in Qutou!" Meilin shouted pointing at all the people. "How are we gonna find this guy?!" Xiaolang was wondering the exact same thing when he felt a pull at his magical senses. He grabbed Meilin's arm and started running towards the direction it came from.  
  
"There's an aura close by! It's really strong!" Soon, they came to a stop in a street full of houses with dragons nailed on the roofs, painted on the walls, basically, dragons everywhere. Standing in front of them was a smiling boy wearing old-fashioned robes. He had a tall staff with a sun at the top in his right hand. Xiaolang looked at him carefully. He felt the aura emitting itself from this strange boy. Then, slowly, he said, "You're the reincarnation of Clow Reed, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am and I know why you're here, Li Xiaolang and Li Meilin!" They boy nodded, his short black hair waving around him in the wind. Xiaolang ran a hand through his messy brown hair as he said, "I would suppose you should!" The three walked together slowly.  
  
"Oh my! I forgot! I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, your new traveling partner in you mission! I don't have any luggage so, let's go!" The trio left Beijing when all of a sudden, Meilin turned and asked Eriol, "By the way, what were all those dragons for?"  
  
"They're to ward off evil spirits. They put them everywhere because they feel that dragons would guard them from evil!" He said while waving his staff making it disappear. His robes disappeared too, revealing a more normal outfit underneath.  
  
"I heard that Beijing was quite the peaceful city. I thought it was because there weren't so many people there." Xiaolang said. Meilin added in, "Yeah! How come everyone is so nice?"  
  
"Well, mostly everyone is Buddhism in China so they respect each other, but that is going to change very soon! Around the year 1989 in what would soon become Tianenmen Square, students will gather together trying to protest for democracy. The government will be sent after them and many will die. That was in a vision of mine!" Eriol grinned looking at Xiaolang. He looked away. 'I don't like this guy!' They kept on walking. Meilin, suddenly, asked, out of the blue, "Who are the Red Guard?" Xiaolang stopped and looked at her, shocked.  
  
"You don't know?!"  
  
"Nope! Should I?"  
  
"The Red Guard was a group of young men and women sent by Mao Zedong to make sure nobody opposed him. If you were, you were publicly humiliated, beaten, and possibly killed!" Xiaolang yelled at her. Meilin smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah! Heh heh!" Xiaolang sighed and Eriol laughed. They continued their journey towards the southeast region.  
  
After a couple of days, they reached Shanghai thanks to a lot of help from Eriol in levitation and flying spells. They landed just outside of Shanghai where there weren't so many buildings. Eriol looked around, surprised, "Wow! Instead of plains like in Beijing, this place is mostly hills! Not to mention that this Humid Subtropical climate differs much from the usual Humid Continental climate I'm used to!"  
  
"How can you tell?" Xiaolang yelled at the smart boy with round glasses.  
  
"My magic!" Eriol grinned. Meilin gave a loud gasp, "Oh no! How are we ever going to find this person? It's even more crowded here than in Beijing!" Meilin wailed at the thought of never getting home. Then, she stopped and smiled at Xiaolang. "Hey! You could try that aura thing again! Aunt Yelan wouldn't have made you do this unless there's magic involved!" He nodded. He closed his eyes, concentrated, and then opened them up again when he felt another aura. As he started running, so did Eriol and Meilin. They pushed their way through the crowd until they reached a small house outside Shanghai near the North China Plain. Outside, was a girl around Xiaolang's age with short auburn hair and bright, emerald eyes. Xiaolang stood there, transfixed at her beauty, not noticing when Eriol walked up to her. He snapped out of it when he saw a glow. A great, giant lion with wings along with a pale man also with wings stood next to the girl. Their eyes were stuck on Eriol as he came closer, smiling.  
  
"Card Mistress, I congradulate you in being able to pass the Final Judgment and fully transforming the Clow Cards! Keroberos, Yue! It's nice to see you again!" Eriol greeted as his staff appeared. Xiaolang came up next to him. He took out his pendant and chanted out an incantation, "Source of Light, With ancient spin, Send forth the magic, Power within, Force, know my plight, Release the light!" The pendant changed into the Clow Sword. The girl nodded and smiled as she pulled out her own key and said, "Oh, Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" A wand replaced the key. 'She's beautiful! Wait! Beautiful and delicate yet very powerful! She's the one mother described!'  
  
"Hello! I know what your mission is and I'm ready to go with you! I'm Kinomoto Ying-fa!"  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol!"  
  
"Li Meilin!"  
  
"Li Xiaolang! How did you know?" 'This is fitting even better than I thought! "Ying-fa" means cherry blossom and cherry blossoms are flowers!'  
  
"Prophetic dream! Are you two married?" Ying-fa asked pointing to Xiaolang and Meilin. At this, Meilin clasped onto Xiaolang's arm. "Engaged!" Xiaolang shrugged, "We're cousins!"  
  
"Oh!" Ying-fa said. "Shall we go?" They all nodded and were about to leave when a young man ran out.  
  
"Ying-fa!" Ying-fa looked down cast and mouthed an "Oh no!" The man came closer and stopped when he reached them. Then, he put his hands on his waist and glared at Ying-fa, "Exactly where are you going? With these people too?" She sighed, "You wouldn't understand, Toya!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm going to Hong Kong with Xiaolang, Meilin, Eriol, and Tomoyo!"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Just a couple of weeks!" Ying-fa said sweetly.  
  
"I don't like that brown-hair guy! He seems pretty suspicious!" Toya glared at Xiaolang and he glared back. They glared at each other, but when Ying-fa all of a sudden said; "Enough!" they broke off.  
  
"Toya! I'll be fine! I'll bring Yue with me, okay?" Toya looked at the guardian who he knew was his best friend, Yukito.  
  
"Okay! Fine, you can go! You don't need to bring Yue or Keroberos though! Just make sure you bring Tomoyo!"  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Ying-fa waved goodbye. She ran toward another house and came back with a beautiful young girl with violet-hair. They both smiled.  
  
"You don't mind if I bring Tomoyo, do you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Thanks!" The girl suddenly spoke. "By the way, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo! Nice to meet you! I know who you are, because Ying-fa told me, so save your breath!" With that, the five teenagers set off on their journey towards Hong Kong.  
  
End of Chapter 2!!!!  
  
Yumi_Ya: Like it? Hate it? Humor me! R+R!!!!! On to Chapter 3!!!!! 


	3. Ying-fa...to be or not?

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP!!! I don't want to say it twice!!!  
  
Yumi_Ya: Chapter 3 is up! Of course, it's always been up but.WOW!!! If you made to Chapter 3.you must be really bored! I know.I think lowly of myself and my works of writing!!! Oh well!!! Enjoy!  
  
"text"=Dialogue  
  
'text'=Thoughts  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
As they traveled, Eriol began to flirt with Ying-fa. Xiaolang became angry and jealous inside. 'I really hate this guy!' They kept on walking but often took rides using some spells to get there quicker. Ying-fa used the Fly Card most of the time and Eriol sometimes used a levitation spell. When both were asleep however, Xiaolang casted a wind spell, enabling them to ride the wind.  
  
One night, they were resting and happily talking to one another when the subject of his engagement with Meilin was brought up.  
  
"So.you two are marrying each other once you get back, huh?" Tomoyo asked, curiously. Meilin replied happily, "Yep! I'm so happy! I can hardly wait!"  
  
"How about you, Xiaolang?" Eriol inquired.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"He can't wait, either!" Meilin answered for him as she hugged him tightly. Xiaolang thought his face would be redder than a tomato from embarrassment.  
  
'Geez.does she have to do that in front of her?' Ying-fa smiled sadly at the two. She felt water filling her eyes. Quickly, she rubbed them away. 'W-why am I crying? I hardly know him! I should be happy for them! I.I can't somehow!' They doused the fire and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, they continued their journey on foot. Xiaolang and Meilin led the way, Ying-fa in the middle, and Eriol and Tomoyo in the back. Xiaolang often glanced back at Ying-fa. Meilin, seeing these frequent glances, decided to switch places with Ying-fa. 'I'll give them some time to talk.after all.they will be getting married, I suppose.I'm kinda happy for him!' Meilin looked ahead and noticed that Xiaolang was laughing as he talked to Ying-fa. Meilin thought, 'He hasn't done that in the past few years! I'm glad that there's someone to make him laugh and smile!' Xiaolang and Ying-fa got closer as the days passed, as did Eriol and Tomoyo. Finally, they reached the best natural port and the busiest port in the world, Hong Kong! As they climbed the steps to the house of the Li Clan, they passed some visitors. The visitors greeted them in English and ran off. It was obvious that they were British. Eriol, Ying-fa, and Tomoyo watched them pass with looks of interest on their faces. 'Geez.I can't wait for Hong Kong to be released from Britain! It's getting irritating to see so many British people around here!' They felt the ground underneath them shake, suddenly. They looked up and saw four girls running their way. Xiaolang gave a small "eep" and watched in horror, as they got nearer. The four girls raced to Xiaolang and started to pinch his cheeks and hug him.  
  
"Aaah! Help! Ying-fa! Help me! Aaah!" Xiaolang shrieked as the girls kept hugging him.  
  
"Oh! Our little brother is home!"  
  
"We missed you sooo much!"  
  
"We can't believe you're home!"  
  
"Xiaolang! Welcome home, little brother!" The four kept talking to him and giggling.  
  
"Fanren! Feimei! Fuutie! Famei!! I'm gonna die!!!!" They spotted Ying-fa and ran over to her. They started to touch her hair and pinch her cheeks. Xiaolang gasped for air as he watched his older sisters fuss over poor Ying- fa.  
  
"Girls! Leave them be!" A strong but feminine voice commanded. They stopped and looked at the owner of the voice. Xiaolang, Meilin, and his sisters bowed. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Ying-fa followed their behavior and bowed too. Yelan greeted the guests, "Welcome! I'm sorry if my daughters caused any trouble. They tend to get.overexcited! Come in!" Everybody went inside. They came to a room and stopped. Inside, tea and some cookies were already served and they sat down. Yelan sat next to her son and whispered to him, "Come with me!" She stood up and waited for him.  
  
"Excuse me!" He got up and followed his mother into a different room. Everyone continued eating. A flying yellow bear jumped up into the air from Ying-fa's small pack.  
  
"Hellooooooo everybody!!!! Oooooo.fooooood!!" Keroberos (Kero) flew down to Ying-fa's plate and began to wolf down all her cookies. Ying-fa quickly grabbed him and ran out of the room, embarrassed. They all watched her leave and resumed eating in tense, absolute silence.  
  
In the next room, Yelan was talking to her son, "Good job! Now that you're home, we may begin our preparations! You'll battle each of the magicians tomorrow! If you are able to defeat them, then you will become leader of the Li clan. If you are not, you will lose your honor and place in the Li Clan. I'm sorry if it has to go to that!" Xiaolang nodded his head to show that he understood. They got up and returned to the group. By that time, Ying-fa had calmed Kero down. Yelan looked at the new guest with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal, I presume!"  
  
"Yes, Li Yelan, Leader of the Li Clan!" Kero transformed into the flying lion and bowed before her. She nodded with approval. "It's nice to finally meet the legendary Keroberos!" They settled down. Yelan looked up and cleared her throat. The guests looked at her.  
  
"I'm quite sure all of you know why you were brought here! Tomorrow at dawn, we begin the battles! You may use only your magic! Ying-fa, it is forbidden to have the aid of Keroberos! Eriol, likewise, do not bring Ruby Moon or Spinel Sun into this!" Eriol looked at her shocked. 'She knows?! She's even stronger than I thought!' Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were guardians that Eriol had created. They were very much like Yue and Keroberos. They all nodded. Yelan smiled and announced, "Well, it's best that we head off to bed! We have an early start tomorrow!" They bid good night to each other and left for their chambers.  
  
End of Chapter 3!!!!  
  
Yumi_Ya: What will happen?! Who knows!? Only me, the writer, and those who've already read it know! Forward to Chapter 4 then!!! 


	4. The end and the beginning of a new path!

Disclaimer: Again, CCS is the property of CLAMP!!!!!  
  
Yumi_Ya: Last chapter!! Woohoo!!!! Who will be w/ who?! Of..course everybody knows that!!! Chapter 4 is up!!!!  
  
"text"=dialogue  
  
'text'=thoughts  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning at dawn, Xiaolang arrived with his battle robes on at the gardens to find everybody already there, yawning. Yelan smiled. "Okay, let's get this over with! Mr. Hiiragizawa, if you please!" Eriol nodded and joined Xiaolang in the circle on the ground.  
  
"The rules are simple! You use your magic to knock your opponent out of the circle! Whoever does leave the circle first, loses! Ready, Set, Duel!" Eriol and Xiaolang faced of. Eriol waved his hand and his staff appeared so Xiaolang brought out his sword. The staff waved a little bit while Eriol muttered an incantation. A dark force came out and attacked Xiaolang. He went into the defenses and dodged it. Eriol attacked him again, intent on knocking Xiaolang in the air and making him land outside the circle. Xiaolang just flipped in the air and dodged the attack again. He landed and sent fire at Eriol. Eriol placed a shield to protect him from the fire. They exchanged hits several times but finally, Eriol fell and landed outside the circle.  
  
"This round goes to Li Xiaolang!" Yelan announced. Xiaolang bent down and helped Eriol up.  
  
"Good try!" Eriol grinned. They took a short break. Xiaolang got rested, and ready for the next battle while Ying-fa prepared. Yelan looked at the rising sun and shouted, "It is time for the second round! Ms. Kinomoto!" Ying-fa got up and headed to the circle. Tomoyo yelled from the sideline, "You go show him who's boss, Ying-fa!"  
  
"Ready, Set, Duel!" Ying-fa called out the Freeze Card and froze the ground. 'Very smart move, Ying-fa! Freeze the ground so I might slide out, huh?' Xiaolang thawed his area and prepared to attack. Ying-fa sent Windy out and Xiaolang dodged it by leaping into the air. What he didn't expect was for Ying-fa to come flying at him with wings on her back and a sword in her hand ready to come into hand-to-hand combat with him in the air, which she did. He was lucky that he was starting to fall and barely missed being cut into thousands of pieces. 'Ugh! I can't attack! I don't want her hurt!' He raised his head just in time to see her send out Illusion. All of a sudden, he saw a giant bar of plain, normal, no almonds, no nuts, no rice, milk chocolate in the place of Ying-fa! He started to drool.  
  
"Cho.co.la.te!!!" He advanced toward the giggling bar of chocolate. He heard Eriol and Tomoyo laugh in the sidelines. He was also aware of his mother shaking her head in embarrassment but he didn't care. There was a huge bar of delicious chocolate that he could eat! Before he knew it, the chocolate bar had sent out The Watery Card making him wet. He slid on the still icy ground. He opened his eyes and noticed that Ying-fa was laughing at him. Realization hit him! Ying-fa was the chocolate bar! 'Of course! She told the Illusion to make me see her as my most favorite thing!' Xiaolang had no time to dodge and was hit by the sword card. He got up and clutched his bleeding arm. He pulled out another sheet of parchment.  
  
"Force, Know My Plight! Release the light! Fire!" Fire shot out and thawed the entire ground. Ying-fa shot up into the air but only hovered there for a while. When she came back down, he noticed that one of her wings was slightly burnt. 'Oh no!' Ying-fa looked grimly at her cards. 'I have to use these! I'm sorry!' Quickly, darkness engulfed the area. 'She used the Dark Card! Now I don't have a chance, not that I wanted to hurt her in the first place!' He felt Windy pull at him and he struggled but was defeated by the spirit. He fell and hit the ground. Light returned and Xiaolang realized that he had lost. Yelan looked at him calmly.  
  
"This round goes to Kinomoto Ying-fa!" Yelan walked to her son and asked gently, "Do you know why you lost?" Xiaolang nodded. "It's because I didn't want to hurt her. Because hurting her would only hurt me! Because I love her!" Yelan nodded. "And it is because of that, that you are now the leader of the Li Clan!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You realized that love is a far greater power than magic itself will ever bring! That was the only thing I couldn't teach you! You had to discover it on your own! I'm happy for you, my son! Do you wish to marry her?"  
  
"Ying-fa? Yes."  
  
"Then I give you my permission!"  
  
"What? But."  
  
"The reason for this mission was for you to find your soul mate! It is in the prophecies that you two were destined to be together! Now, you've found her! Go marry her and be happy!" Yelan smiled. Xiaolang hugged her and thanked her over and over again. He felt as if his heart would burst. Everyone had already left and Ying-fa was the only one left. Yelan winked at him, said quietly, "Oh, and do try to get over that chocolate obsession of yours! It would help a lot in future battles!" then left them alone. Xiaolang blushed, embarrassed  
  
"Ying-fa, I have to tell you something!"  
  
"So do I, Xiaolang!" They both looked at each other. Then, as if by magic, together they said, "I love you!" Both were surprised and very happy. Xiaolang smiled and hugged her. He whispered to her, "Will you marry me?" Ying-fa started crying.  
  
"What about Meilin?"  
  
"What about me?!" Meilin's voice bursted out. The two broke apart with flushed faces.  
  
"Look.I already know! Aunt Yelan already told me! Our engagement was off before the mission began! I was only playing my part! Besides, I've already found a much cuter guy! Good luck!" With that, she bounced off happily.  
  
"About your question.yes!" They hugged each other again and stood there, together, crying tears of joy.  
  
Somewhere else in the estate, the same situation was going through Eriol and Tomoyo (except Meilin didn't show up). Tomoyo felt like she was going to scream and hugged Eriol so tightly, he thought his eyes would pop out.  
  
Many years later, they were married. Eriol and Tomoyo moved to a small house near the Li Clan. Xiaolang and Ying-fa became the strongest leaders in the history of the Li Clan. Each couple was still friends with each other and stayed in touch. And so, they lived happily ever after!  
  
The End!!!  
  
Yumi_Ya: Thank you for reading! I hope you really enjoyed it if you made it this far!!! Please R+R and tell me your honest feelings about it!! Thanks!!! 


End file.
